Madness
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Yao es un paciente en un hospital psiquiátrico atendido por Ivan, quien es un gran doctor y escucha sus relatos sobre pesadillas las cuales sabe que son completamente reales Russia China. cuarta parte de la saga "Cadena"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son de otros autores entonces claramente son de ellos

* * *

Es triste ser encerrado en un manicomio injustamente. Quién? Especifica porque aquí hay mucha gente. Qué tal ese asiático de ahí? Él está aquí porque no creen que lo que dice sea cierto. Se ve triste, por qué su cabello está mal cortado? Antes lo tenía largo amarrado en una coleta y su color era negro brillante, sus ojos marrones resaltaban más sin ojeras en su piel blanca y era muy enérgico y alegre. Hay muchos doctores y psiquiatras, quién le atiende a él? Un ruso muy alto y algo intimidante por su sonrisa peculiar, como odia la nieve decidió venir a un lugar cálido a pesar de su albinismo, escogió estudiar psiquiatría por eso está aquí. Como se llaman? El internado se llama Yao Wang, él es chino y su doctor tiene por nombre Ivan Braginski.

El ruso de cabello blanco se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación del chino. Era una especie de rutina para ambos desde que este decidió tomar el caso; él llegaba a trabajar por la mañana, luego en la oficina se dedicaba a firmar u ordenar papeles y declarar los oficios a los trabajadores bajo su mando, de eso le tomaba redondeando dos horas y medio, se iba a supervisar a otros pacientes y se dirigía donde Yao al cual le tenía casi toda la responsabilidad por decisión propia, por alguna razón le agradaba demasiado a más de sólo paciente ese joven.

-buenos días Yao~ -entró a la habitación sonriente el ruso-

Él le miró girando la cabeza aún acostado en su cama, habló después de unos segundos cuando el mayor se acercó a él, su tono era triste y cansado

-buenos días aru –trató de sonreír pero sólo duró un par de segundos, se sentía con malestar, cansado y desganado de todo-

-hoy te veo peor…qué sucedió esta vez? –preguntó amablemente tomando asiento al lado de la cama, posó su tabla en sus regazos y le miró atento-

-esta vez…esta vez era un niño aru… -giró de nuevo su cabeza al techo mirando la nada, recordando- uno pequeño, tal vez tenía 12 años cuanto mucho…Alfred llegó con el niño en brazos tapándole la boca con su cola para que no hiciera ruido con su llanto y gritos, volaba divertido con sus alas gris oscuras, al parecer rompió la manga de su chaqueta con algo y recuerdo que sus ojos celestes brillaban mucho esta vez a través de sus gafas, todavía un lente partido a la mitad de cuando fue expulsado como demonio… luego Arthur apareció, vestía igual que siempre, ropas de ángel negras, descalzo con una cadena roja tatuada en su tobillo derecho recordando que no era más un ángel, sus alas estaban más manchadas de lo normal, ya no son tan blancas, me miró con esos ojos esmeralda y después me dio al pequeño para que lo calmara…al principio no quise sabiendo lo que vendría pero aún así aru…

Hizo una pequeña pausa para proseguir, respirando hondo, Ivan le miraba atento esperando que le terminara de contar otro de sus "sueños" los cuales él perjuraba que eran reales, por esa razón estaba en ese lugar. Yao volvió a hablar

-el chico casi se dormía en mis brazos cuando Alfred habló con el tono de una mujer, al parecer de su madre, de inmediato se volteó ilusionado pero encontró las burlas de él y de su novio, cada vez le hacían bromas más pesadas asustándolo mucho, a veces me lo daban y otras usaban su raro poder para que viera o escuchara cosas aterradoras…

-el que hacía esas cosas era Alfred, no es así?

-sí aru…Arthur a veces se reía pero no tanto, aún conserva algo de bondad y de pureza dentro –respondió y luego le volvió a mirar, se veía cabizbajo- crees que es posible?

-hmm…un ángel enamorado de un demonio…si eso sucede puede que adquiera algo se su naturaleza para adaptarse un poco, así que sí puede ser posible –le sonrió-

-ya veo aru…quieres saber qué le sucedió al niño?

-si quieres

-después de torturarlo un rato parece que absorbieron suficiente energía de él…así que Alfred lo descuartizó lentamente, -pequeñas gotas saladas bajaron por su suaves mejillas al mismo tiempo que narraba su historia- mientras Arthur le miraba como si estuviera estudiando la actitud para poder entenderlo mejor…había mucha sangre por todos lados y yo no podía hacer nada, cuando por fin terminaron la magia de Arthur limpió todo y se fueron dejándome así, siempre es lo mismo…me muestran lo que hacen y se mofan de eso, no les importa nada, vienen y torturan hasta la muerte a su víctima…

-por qué lo hacen contigo?

-dicen que les gusta mi reacción…que les divierte verme haciendo lo posible por evitar el dolor de las personas que traen…

Ivan le miró sollozando y se levantó para sentarse en la cama del menor, limpió las lágrimas con sus manos suavemente en un gesto compasivo

-crees en lo que digo? Aru…

-por supuesto que te creo, si no lo hago, por qué piensas que no?

-nadie más lo hace, si digo algo…a veces Arthur y Alfred no se molestan bloqueando el sonido para que los demás nos escuchen, en especial cuando grito…entonces se van justo antes de que lleguen y creen que tuve un sueño y me amarran inyectándome, me duele el cuerpo de cada vez que hacen eso porque lo hacen como si les fuera a atacar o si estuviera loco aru…yo no estoy loco…

-pues, yo te creo y no pienso que estés loco…-le sonrió amablemente acariciando su cabeza y pasando sus dedos por el cabello negruzco de él- por qué te lo cortaste? Me gustaba como lo conservabas…

-adivina quién lo hizo…-le respondió sin más, por dentro eso sorprendió al ruso mostrándolo ligeramente en sus ojos- no me crees, cierto?...no importa aru, nadie lo hizo…a pesar de tener como único instrumento mis uñas –en eso se miró sus manos con desdén, el albino las tomó mirándolas atento-

-claro que no es posible que lo hayas hecho tú –se preocupó más, eso no lo sabía, sólo le habían dicho que se lo cortó sólo-

-en verdad piensas eso? Aru –le miró, el otro le dejó las manos y le devolvió la mirada-

-da~ -sonrió tranquilo, le hizo sentir bien a Yao por dentro-

-pero…-de inmediato volvió a deprimirse- eso no cambia, seguiré aquí sin importar qué…

-no

-aru?

-dime todo desde el principio por favor, te podré ayudar y algún día sacarte de aquí

Sabía a la perfección que el muchacho no estaba loco, lo que decía era totalmente cierto, no sólo porque él lo decía, varios conocidos y amigos creían fielmente en la magia y cosas sobrenaturales, habiendo incluso un rumano y un noruego los cuales practicaban ese tipo de cosas. Los ojos de Yao se abrieron de par en par sonriendo

-e-es en serio? Aru

-da~ tomará tiempo pero quizá consiga sacarte de aquí…podrás ser libre de nuevo –le sonrió cálidamente-

-gracias! –se incorporó rápidamente para abrazarle lo mejor que podía, se sentía sumamente feliz-

-de nada~ -le devolvió el abrazo feliz, el sentimiento era cálido-

Disfrutaban el contacto, Yao se sentía a gusto con el pecho del ruso, este en cambio transmitía sentimiento en el acto, Ivan en cambio aprovechaba lo que podía estando a su lado, el chino tenía que ser sólo su paciente, ni más ni menos y lo sabía a la perfección sólo que no pudo empezar a sentir esas cosas por el menor. Lo ayudaría.

Se levantó de inmediato retomando de nuevo su postura

-qué sucede? Aru

-tengo trabajo sino…

-_Dr. Ivan, encontramos al paciente fugado Eldelstein_ –se escuchó con acento Lituano desde afuera un compañero del ruso-

-voy~ no vemos luego Yao –le sonrió-

-de acuerdo –sonrió para él, estaba agradecido-

Salió de la habitación topándose con su compañero, se dirigieron a la sala adecuada, por el pasillo había varias personas, pacientes y psiquiatras al igual que doctores y uno que otro visitante, los siguió tratando de alcanzarlos un joven con uniforme de psicólogo, de cabello rubio y de ojos azules usando lentes, al lado de uno vestido de asistente con el cabello más desordenado y menos chillón, de ojos verdes y un poco más bajo.

Se acercaron al albino caminando al lado

-buena jugada esa Braginski –le felicitó el de ojos azules-

-sí, irte antes de que entráramos fue astuto –prosiguió el de ojos verdes-

-no dejaré que Yao vea otra cosa espantosa causada por los dos –habló sonriendo- si pretenden tratar de dañarme prefiero que él no los vea rogando por sus vidas, dañaría mi imagen da~

-eso lo veremos luego, -gestó seguro el de lentes- no hemos terminado aún

-da?

-podemos parecer humanos –le dijo el otro-

-así que ten cuidado si no quieres que le mostremos a Wang la peor de sus pesadillas teniéndote a ti como anfitrión –completó su acompañante-

-entonces lo tendré, aunque espero se rindan, pasaré más tiempo con Yao da~

-nos vemos Braginski –dijo el ojiverde deteniendo su caminata junto a su compañero, los otros dos siguieron-

-Dr. Ivan, -preguntó tímido el lituano de cabello castaño- acaso eran nuevos internos?

-Toris, ellos eran el Dr. Jones y su fiel asistente Kirkland, pero sólo aléjate de ellos por tu propio bien –le sonrió típicamente- de acuerdo?

-s-sí…-le pareció extraño pero era siempre conveniente obedecerlo-

-da~

Entonces la pareja y el ruso seguirán en riña, no es así? Cierto, él conoce esas cosas y no le importa tenerlos cerca. Con tal de que no toquen a quien más quiere, lo logrará no? Claro, ayudará a su amado y estará junto a él sin inconvenientes algún día. Me alegro, quieres ver a alguien más? Parece interesante, Ivan y Yao dieron un paso a su felicidad.

* * *

N/A: esta es parte de mi cadenita de fics, igual se entienden independientemente así que no importa si sólo se leen este, y si se preguntan por los que narran pues son secretos, estarán en otro fic que subiré luego por aparte

no me linchen por favor que me esfuerzo porque quede legible y de su agrado

.gracias por leer

reviews?


End file.
